


my heart is set on you

by centaurora



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god they are soulmates aren't they, soft and slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurora/pseuds/centaurora
Summary: “You’re a dickhead,” Alex mumbles as he burrows back into his original state. George thinks he looks like a marshmallow.“Why do you keep living with me then?” George challenges, only half-jokingly. It’s an unspoken thing between them - that they’ll live together until they don’t. Except George can’t imagine a future without Alex only a room away.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	my heart is set on you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back from the dead i promise 
> 
> i'm a little rusty it's been hard w grad school and motivation but here i am being cool and hot again 
> 
> hope y'all enjoy i made myself cry writing this bc they're so in love
> 
> title from you're the one that i want by dylan rockoff

The flooding of George’s bedroom is really the icing on the cake to the stress he’s had moving into this new building. He’s only just got internet set up and his audio settings adjusted to ignore the aggressive creaking of his walls. 

He’d asked if Alex had had the issues with the building noise and Alex looked at him like he was insane. (To be fair to him, Alex always looked at him like he was insane. It was kind of his thing.)

George discovers the flood in his room blearily stumbling into his bathroom. He’s not put his glasses on yet so the edges are fuzzy and now his socks are wet and he thinks this is the worst day of his life. If people think Alex is a drama queen, they haven’t met him. 

He finds the valve behind the toilet and turns it the wrong way a few times before eventually shutting it off. He leaves his bath towel tossed carelessly on the tile floor and a bit of kitchen roll on the carpet. It’s probably good enough. He really can’t be fucked otherwise. 

“Alex?” George calls out as he hops on one foot, flinging one sock after the other into the corner of his room. He’s lucky if Alex is awake yet and he wonders if he’s in the same predicament. 

“Al, you awake?” George turns the corner to Alex’s bedroom. His door is ajar and the carpet is blessedly dry. However, Alex is burrowed into his duvet and lost to the world. If George listens closely, he can hear Alex’s sleep murmurs to himself. 

George doesn’t particularly care if Alex is grumpy when he shoves at his shoulder. He’s not dealing with this alone. 

“George?” Alex’s eyes are startlingly blue even in the low light and George needs to snap out of it and focus on the issue at hand. 

“Room’s flooded,” George is a man of few words which he knows drives Alex up the wall. 

“It is too fucking early to deal with whatever you just said,” Alex rubs his hand across his face. 

“Either get in here with me and go back to sleep or leave me alone,” Alex continues as he pulls the duvet back around his shoulders. 

George thinks he might say something, but Alex is dozing off again and George has to say the bed _does_ look comfortable. 

“Move over then,” George slips under the covers, kicking Alex’s legs out of the way. 

“Clingy,” Alex mutters, but George feels him shift over. George briefly mourns the loss of Alex’s hip pressed against his, but he reminds himself he’s already crossed too many boundaries this morning. 

“Wait, what do you mean the room’s flooded?” Alex backtracks as George flips to face him. It feels too intimate like this, just an arm’s length away from each other. It’s clear what George said has finally sunk in. 

“You chose a shite building to live in,” George snorts as he hears the creaking Alex swore he didn’t hear earlier. 

“Hey, you approved it!” Alex is definitely awake now, his voice petulant. Whenever George starts an argument with him, Alex is bound to react more like a toddler than a grown man. 

“Still your fault,” George concludes as he pulls the pillow closer to him. Alex’s pillowcases are soft and smell like his citrusy shampoo. 

It’s a scent that has somehow crept into George’s repository of favorite smells. It smells like home and George can’t handle this thought and the fact his room could’ve been an imminent electrical fire at the same time. 

“You’re a dickhead,” Alex mumbles as he burrows back into his original state. George thinks he looks like a marshmallow. 

“Why do you keep living with me then?” George challenges, only half-jokingly. It’s an unspoken thing between them - that they’ll live together until they don’t. Except George can’t imagine a future without Alex only a room away. 

“Only keep you around cause you’re cute,” Alex cracks, but George flushes warm. Alex does this, this flirty thing with all the guys he talks to. George isn’t special and he knows he’s not. It doesn’t stop him from reacting like he is the only one Alex thinks of. 

“Must be why I’m in your bed then,” George shoots back, relishing in how Alex’s flush mirrors his own. They’re stupid, the way they walk around each other like this. They’ve blurred the line between friendship and more for so long that George isn’t sure what they are. 

Alex doesn’t say anything, but their eyes lock and George can’t look away. He feels fifteen again, hands inching closer together until they meet in the middle. They both ignore their intertwined fingers resting against the sheets. It’s more than they’ve ever done. 

“Is this okay?” George ventures, noticing how Alex’s thumb smooths paths across the back of George’s hand. In the early morning light, it’s all he could ask for. 

“Could be better,” Alex says as he reaches for George’s jaw. The resulting kiss is so soft George doesn’t think it actually happens until they break apart for air. 

“Oh,” George replies, unsure of what to do with his hands. Everything feels the same and yet it’s all different. 

“Was that okay?” Alex echoes George’s question, his palm warm against George’s cheek. 

George hums in agreement, leaning in again to meet Alex halfway. George is aware of how chapped his lips are against Alex’s and he makes a note to buy chapstick his next Tesco shop. 

Alex’s hand moves down to George’s neck and George thinks they’ve gotten almost impossibly close. He thinks he likes that he can’t tell where Alex starts and he ends. 

George goes to mirror Alex’s position and accidentally elbows Alex in the stomach. Alex breaks away from him with an exaggerated flop back onto the bed. 

“Think we need to discuss our limits before we introduce pain, G,” Alex teases as George shoves him away. The early uncertainty has faded into comfortable banter and George realizes Alex is still his best friend underneath it all. There’s nothing to worry about, not really. 

“Shut _up_ , Alex,” George groans as he leans back on his side of the bed. He can’t stand Alex and his stupid jokes and his stupidly blue eyes and how stupidly soft his lips are against his. So, yeah, he _is_ stupidly into Alex, who could blame him? 

“Mm, make me,” Alex’s voice is bright and clear and George makes good on his challenge, rolling over to straddle him. 

Alex laughs as George goes to kiss him again, longer this time. 

Maybe moving a third time wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
